That Day
by Pineapple-fangirl
Summary: As of that day Fairy Tail would never be the same again...


So I started a new fanfic… I have no idea what happenend tbh, I was gonna write like a cute, adventourus story or something, but then I started listening to music and it ended up angsty. So have fun reading it.

One day after team Natsu went on a mission, someone arrived at the guild. Someone nobody knew. Not even the mightiest gods or the king of the underworld. Someones so mysterious, so secret, he was clouded in darkness and he was there to change everyone's lives forever…

Who am I kidding the guy was nothing special. He looked like he was a around the age of 16, he had dark brown hair and was not tall but not small either. The boy was just… average. Even his name was normal: James Storm. There was nothing weird about him, except maybe the fact that it had started storming outside the moment he had walked through the door.

"I will destroy this guild," He had said when he had entered, "I will kill every member, like I did to several other guilds on the continent, and there will be no trace left of Fairy Tail. Nobody will remeber that it ever even existed." And after that he had left as sudden as he had come in.

A few days later team Natsu came back home, loud as always. The ice and fire mages fighting and the girls walking behind them.

"We're back, hello?" Lucy asked as they walked in. The guild was silent. Completely silent except for their own footsteps.

"Where is everyone?" A short bluenette that was standing behind lucy asked, Wendy was her name.

"Someone should be here right? They wouldn't leave the guild with nobody to look after it, right?" the blonde asked, a little less sure with each word she said.

The members of team Natsu looked through the building looking for something or someone that knew where everyone was. After about an hour of looking around and not finding anything or anyone, they went back to the hall.

"This can't be," Wendy asked sadly, "where is everyone?"

"I don't think they would have left without a reason." Erza replied, trying to comfort the small sky mage a little bit.

"Hey guys, I did find this communication lacrima," Gray said, while everyone was discussing about what could have happened.

They fell silent for a moment.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier Gray?" Erza said. "Let's try to contact someone."

While the others were trying to get the lacrima to work, Lucy hoped everyone was alright, if anything happened she wouldn't have anywhere to return to, it was the same for the others too.  
After a little while the lacrima finally reacted to their magic and the moment they wanted to start the call a message started playing.

It was Mira, there was chaos behind her, they couldn't see it well but there was definetely something wrong. That's when she started talking:

"Guys, guys, there's something wrong. If you're hearing this, it means that something has happened. Something is killing the guild members one by one," there was panic and chaos in the background. They heard screams and sounds that weren't supposed to be there. "I don't know what's happening, only that it's bad. Very, very bad." Was the last thing she said before sommething broke the lacrima, on her side and it disconnected.

They were silent for a while. What had happened? What was going on? The silence lasted until they heard footsteps. First looking at each other's stressed and panicked faces and then up to see someone getting closer.

"Juvia?!" Lucy shouted while running towards the water mage. "Juvia? Juvia what's wrong?"

As Gray got closer too, he noticed that something was seriously wrong with the blue haired girl. "Lucy, watch out!" Gray screamed. Scared that he was too late, he looked up just in time to see flames passing by. The flames evaporated the water and Lucy fell back.

She was safe, for now at least.

Gray and Natsu exchanged looks, they knew what they had to do: Natsu would get Lucy away from Juvia, and Gray would get closer to the her to see what was wrong with her.

"Lucy? Lucy!" The pink haired mage screamed.

"Natsu? I'm here! But help Juvia, there's something not right."

In the middle of her sentence the celestial mage was picked up and carried away. Natsu took her a few metres further and put her down. "Lucy, I know that something is wrong with Juvia, but Gray is looking at it right now. So we should just trust him."

At the same time the ice mage aproached the water mage. "Juvia? Juvia is that you?" he asked concerned. If something happened to her he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. Especially because of the fact that she had asked him if she could join in their most recent mission and he had said no. And then this had happened. He blamed himself enough already.  
Getting even closer to her he saw that her eyes were empty, there was no life in it, these were not the eyes of the one he secretly loved. These were the eyes of someone different, no not someone, something. Something that shouldn't be there. He remebered what Mira had said: "something is killing the guild members one by one." Could it be this, this… _thing_ that had possessed Juvia.

At that moment they all heard a voice coming from above them.

"Ahahahaha, so the last fairies finally arrived, eh?" The voice belonged to a dark brow haired boy, he was standing on the second floor of the building and looking at all of them.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Asked the scarlet haired mage in the back.

"Me? I am James Storm. Bringer of darkness and death. Destroyer of guilds.."

"And a little scared boy that wants to be better than everyone?" Lucy asked.

"No, no, no, no. Argh don't talk when I am speaking, or do you want something to happen to your dear friend here?" He said as he pointed to Juvia. "Maybe she could kill herself in front of everyone here… or she could kill the lovely ice mage that's standing next to her." He said while makking Juvia move closer to Gray.

"No, stop. Please don't!" Lucy screamed.

"Hmm, maybe I should make you choose between your friends, blondie. How would you like that?" An evil laugh followed. He made Juvia move even closer to Gray.

Gray's stressed face didn't help Lucy trying to keep calm.

"No, no please stop!" The blonde mage heard more screams coming from behind her.

"Shit Wendy, why is Wendy still here?" she thought. But the thought was being surpressed by others fast.

After that moment evrything went wrong, really wrong. Lucy heard a vague voice scream: "too late! Hahahaha!" And that's when it happened, she saw Juvia use a spell and Gray was blown away. He hit the wall and after he slided down, he didn't move anymore.

"Graaaay! Gray, Gray, Gray, Gray!" They screamed but nothing helped.

Then James made Juvia wake up and realize what she had done.

"Gray-sama? Gray-sama?!" the bluenette spotted him laying on the ground and ran towards him. When she turned around to face Lucy and the others, her eyes were full of tears and she couldn't think clearly. "Please, please tell Juvia that she didn't do this. I couldn't have done this right? I would never hurt my Gray-sama." She started mumbling to herself. The blue haired girl got so stressed that she didn't even notice herself using water slicer and hurting herself, more than hurting herself. Juvia had killed herself.

….

Then the screams started: "Juvia? Juvia! JUVIA!" Everyone started panicking, why had Juvia done this? Why?

That's when the voice in Lucy's head started speaking: "This is all your fault, if you would have chosen between them, this wouldn't have happened. At least one would still be alive that way. It's all your fault. It's all your fault."

I think I will be continuing this **fanfic** , but after this moment I got inspirationless. Pllease tell me what you think of it and if I shoud continue it :)


End file.
